


Say No To This

by DrowningAmongWords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s13e23 Let the Good Times Roll, First Kiss, M/M, Season/Series 13 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningAmongWords/pseuds/DrowningAmongWords
Summary: What happens when Castiel and Dean say goodbye.





	Say No To This

“Dean-.” Cas pleas, a firm grip on Dean’s arm, eyes filled with mixed emotions. 

Sometimes Castiel wished he was like every other angel, no human emotion. Today was one of those days. He didn’t want to feel like the world was crumbling around him. He didn’t want his metaphorical heart to be torn to pieces again. He’s lost Dean too many times already. 

“Cas, I made my choice. There’s no other way,” Dean crossed his hand to grip Cas’, not to pull it off his own arm, but to make Cas hold on a little while longer.

“Dean, please, I can’t lose you again.”

“Cas,” Dean pleas, “hey, look at me.”

Dean’s hand cradles the side of Cas’ face, shaking slightly. 

“I will always come back to you.”

“Dean,” Cas starts, eyes blinking back tears. 

“Shhh, I’ll see you soon.”

Dean’s hand drops but he hesitates to turn away, to break eye contact with Cas.

“Wait, let me come with you, I can help.”

“Cas, I need you to stay here. To protect my mom, all those people from the apocalypse world. Protect our home.”

“Okay,” Cas answers quietly, eyes staring at the floor between them. 

“Come here,” Dean says, holding his arms out.

Cas hesitantly lets himself be wrapped in Dean’s embrace. Normally it was Cas holding onto Dean but this time Dean’s arms were wrapped around him so tightly, if Cas were human, he would’ve sworn they were crushing him.

As Dean’s grip slowly releases Cas, one hand cradles his face, the other lightly resting on Cas’ waist, trapped between layers of trench coat and suit jacket. Before Castiel could react, Dean leans in, searching Cas’ eyes for any sign of not wanting this. 

Cas was afraid of what was happening. He was afraid that Dean was doing all of this because he knows he won’t survive the fight between Michael and Lucifer. That this is his way of saying goodbye to him. Despite this, he allows his eyes to slip shut as he feels Dean’s lips press against his own. The kiss was hesitant, both men unsure of what the other was feeling in the moment. But it couldn’t have lasted for more than a few seconds. They were both acutely aware of the imminent threat. 

As Cas’ eyes opened and Dean’s hands dropped back to his sides they heard a quiet clapping from the hallway. They both turn to see Michael clapping with a wicked grin on his face, body shaking with silent laughter.

“Now that was all very sweet boys, but we’ve got a devil to beat.”


End file.
